Waiting the Next Time
by Tsushikoi
Summary: [One shot] "Me or Gene ?" Naru's words confused her more than she wished. Indeed, the last time she had seen Gene, she didn't know who he really was, but... We can't fall in love for someone we don't really know, right? In her bed, Mai is lost and can't help but thinking about all this.


**A/N:** _Hey! It's my first fan fiction!_ _Basically, I prefer the 'Maru' couple (Mai x Naru). But I thought it would be interesting to write about this pairing. Besides, I have not noticed many fan fiction Mai x Gene, so I suppose it was the occasion. I sincerely hope you'll like it, because I have enjoyed writing it!_

 _Update March 2017: Some little things were missing, so I added a little more details and I also correct some mistakes but I may add others in the process, tell me if you see some. Enjoy ;)_

 _Update January 2018: Yes, I know another update. I added some details again :)_

 _._

It takes place after the Manga and before "Akumu No Sumu Ie".

 ** _I don't own Ghost Hunt, of course._**

 _._

 _._

 _September, Mai's room, 11:04 p.m._

"Me or Gene?"

It's been several hours, several days that _his_ question was whirling non-stop in her head. Although the words that uttered Naru had hurt her on the moment, the more she thought about it, the more she admitted he was right… _Which one?_ Well, because of him she was now lost in her thoughts and feelings.

Mai sighed and turned around in her bed, glancing at the photo which was henceforth on her nightstand, representing two identical twins. The one Naru had offered her before leaving.

It's been awhile since Naru was in England now and he still hadn't given any sign of life at all for all she knew. After all, his whole life has always been there. Maybe he just didn't desire to come back in Japan… With what had been happening in the Japanese soil, he had a good reason... Of course Mai would be disappointed, but if he desired not to come back, she would understand it.

She suddenly got rid of this thought. She didn't want to wonder whether she will ever see him again… And as usual, she ends up mulling over his last question.

Did she love the one she only met in her dreams, the "good one" who was always smiling, who guided her, reassured her and was always kind to her? Or, did she love the one who qualified himself as the "bad one", a real work-a-holic, know-it-all, narcissist who was always teasing her and making fun of her intellect? There, two very different choices. All the time spent with them both made her learning to know them and to love them. Even if she did not know they were twins.

Mai was so confused. She was blaming herself not to have discovered sooner in her dreams and in reality, both men physically similar were actually two different people. Now that she knew it, it seemed obvious. In her dreams, he was smiling and he didn't have the same behaviour as once Mai was awake… Surely, she should have suspected it!

Clearly she had affection for both brothers, and after all these days spent trying to unravel her mingled feelings, she feared the answer. _How_ could she fall for him? _Why_ has she _had to_ _fall in love_ with a person she thought to be another one, someone she didn't even have met properly and of whom, until weeks ago, she wasn't aware of the existence – and the loss… _Why_ has she _had to_ _fall in love_ with the one she only sees in her dreams? _How_ was that possible? Though, however, _he_ was the one she loved…

Exhausted, Mai fell asleep heavyhearted.

.

 _In the Astral Plane._

All around her, everything was dark. For once, this empty _scenery_ – if we could qualify it as such – corresponded rather well with her state of mind these last days. She was lost in nowhere without knowing what to do or where to go in the midst of this endless area. The silence prevailed, soothing and paradoxically comforting. Here, it was like time was suspended. Seated in the void foetal position, she simply took advantage of the loneliness. She didn't move, she thought no more. She did nothing but breathe calmly, head in arms, all eyes closed.

About a few instants, not far from her a silhouette appeared diffusely. Sensing his presence, she raised her head. He smiled gloomily at her and she smiled back.

"Gene," murmured Mai.

It was the first time Mai sees and addressed him with _his_ name and not his twin's. When she thought of all the times she had assumed he was Naru and has called him as such, she felt embarrassed.

He nodded softly, keeping the same expression and she stood up to go near him.

"Mai, long time no see."

"Yeah. It can seem selfish but in a way I'm happy to see you again; I had assumed you'll never come back. I've missed this." She confesses sadly and a bit ashamed. By that she meant she missed him, but she couldn't avow it already.

Indeed, after his body was found, Gene had not made an appearance in her dreams for a while. Moreover, her travels in _astral plane_ have become less frequent, as if her skills were divided when they were gone. Well, actually that was it, more or less: her _Esper_ abilities were useful on cases but there was no case any more since then.

Despite Mai's restraint Gene understood and smiled tenderly at her.

"I understand what you mean, I am pleased to hear this, it's not my brother who would admit that," he joked, "When he'll learn I'm still around, he will get irritated, call me idiot and, even if he'll not let it appear, he'll be worried."

"Now that you mention it, aren't you supposed to have moved on, since... you had been found?"

At first, Gene has feared Noll has rubbed off on her and would say he should go forward already. But then, he remembered she was Mai.

"That's what I thought too... There have been a sort of break, but apparently there's something else, even if I don't know what it is yet…"

Then he looked at her and noticed something was wrong with her, she didn't appear as cheerful as she was before.

So he added, "You too seem preoccupied, what is it about?"

If he was not very concerned about his unfinished business – he knew he would figure out sooner or later –, on the other hand he was for Mai.

"I wanted to apologize about I mistaking you for Naru, I feel ashamed."

"No, don't be, you couldn't have guessed," Gene shook his head while reassuring her gently, "So Noll eventually told you."

She nodded. Speaking of Noll, it reminded him something.

"By the way, I never have had the opportunity to ask you, why did you call him 'Naru'?"

"Oh, you will laugh about this one," she begins, "That's because once, I blurted out my friends found him handsome and he replied they didn't have bad taste," Mai looked at him. She knew she wasn't telling him the _whole_ truth: he clearly had said _she_ didn't have bad taste. But it was way too embarrassing! Even though she did find him beautiful too...

Gene was amused but still wondering what the link with the nickname 'Naru' was. So she concludes, "Naru is short for narcissist."

He laughed. "Well, now I know why! It suits him!" Mai chuckled slightly and Gene added a little absentmindedly: "Great minds think alike..." Mai stared at him not knowing why he was saying this, so Gene replied: "That's what I used to call him, not for the same reason however. It was simply a close Japanese pronunciation of his English nickname."

The girl suddenly remembered Naru's reaction when she had called him by that name the first time. Back then, he had seemed surprised only for a moment.

"So that's why he was so surprised..." Mai thought aloud.

"Was he?" Asked he, Mai assented, "I would have loved to see his face," smiled Gene sincerely.

Then, the boy asked her seriously: "So, tell me what bothers you so much, you still seem too gloomy."

He was worried about her and desired to help Mai if she had problems in any way. Gene sincerely cared for her to the point he never wanted her to be sorrowful.

"Well, you know, near the lake, after you faded away, Naru has come and we have talked…"

"You told him about your feelings, do you?"

Mai blushed a little. She was not surprised he was aware of it, though; she was obvious sometimes – even more in her dreams – and Gene was definitely less dense than his brother on this topic.

"Yes," confided Mai with a tiny voice, "but then he asked me if I loved him... or you…"

 _Of course, typical of Noll_ , Gene thought. Indeed, he always found a method to avoid his own reply especially to get out of embarrassing situations, like this one visibly. However, Gene knew Oliver felt something for his brunette assistant too, he could see it by the way he teased her and tiny attentions he had towards her sometimes, among other things... Nevertheless, Noll would have accepted he feelings towards him only if she was sure of her own. Therefore, his non-answer was also to make sure she confessed to the right person… It was for her to untangle her own feelings for both of them. And he was right, if he had not asked her, she probably would have never wondered…

 _How clever of him!_ _So he had decided to wait her until she knows._ Gene realized, amazed at these thoughts. He could almost hear his brother's reply, "Of course I'm right." The dreaming boy internally laughed at this. He was so proud of his twin.

"It haunted me for days and, on the moment I even was a bit mad after him for asking me such a question," resumed Mai, "But, I have figured out he was not entirely wrong…"

She raised her eyes to meet Gene's.

"How it is possible? It's so unfair," she said as her voice broke.

"I know…" murmured Gene.

It was indeed unfair that Gene loved and was loved whereas his life already had a term. He himself was surprised to discover what his feelings turned out to be. But simultaneously, not that much: during all this time spent with her – teaching her _Esper's_ capabilities and wanting to protect her in dreams she had in cases – , he had started to develop a profound affection in a romantic way. Thus, he had no idea either how this could have happen.

He stared at her, his pupils filled with tenderness and sorrow at the same time. With this look, Mai couldn't help but confess quietly her feelings for him.

"I… I love you,"

Her eyes full of tears, she buried her head in his chest. Heart tight, he tried to console her as he could by hugging her in his arms while she was crying and embracing him against her. Sometimes, he smoothly cuddled her back, as an attempt to appease her even a little, and it worked. After her tears were dispelled, they stayed so a moment, simply enjoying the presence of the other, pleased to be able to hug for the instant which was given to them. Neither of them wanted this to end.

Time passed before Gene raised her head softly, they gazed at each other and he finally whispered, "I love you too."

Then, with his soul he kissed hers, in a desire to etch and never forget. He brushed her lips sweetly with his own. A teardrop slipped on Mai's cheek as she kissed him back, knowing that all this was solely real for them. Nobody else. They would never go on a restaurant and eat together no more than they would walk randomly on the street hand in hand showing their love, but they had this. This relationship that was real only for them in the astral plane and they were pleased with it.

She snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her. After a while, they entangled their hands and Gene informed her:

"I wanted to announce you Noll will be back in Japan. I have learned that in his opinion, cases are more interesting here than anywhere else. So keep an eye on Noll for me, won't you?"

Mai nodded.

"We will see each other again," he reassured her, "I'm your spiritual guide after all."

This promise relived her somewhat and she relaxed a little in his arms inhaling deeply before exhaling. Gene had the gift to comfort people.

"Can I hope a thing from you?" he asked and Mai waited. "Don't be sad with me ever again," he requested. "It's not that I want you to hide your true feelings: I do need to know how you feel, but I just want you to be happy, so just live and enjoy for me," he grinned.

"I will try for you," Mai asserted, tears arising again without falling.

Mai had to wake up. One last embrace and he kissed her on her forehead before they move away, slowly untangling their hands while they walk away from each other until they can no longer touch, hands now outstretched toward the other in the void.

They smiled genuinely at the other as he looked her disappear from the astral plane. As sad as it could be, he however accepted his condition. It only hurt him to see his beloved one suffer because she was in love with him, a spirit… Though, Gene knew – and was relieved – she also loved Noll. It will just take a little time for her to mourn… With this, he faded away in order to rest slightly.

Mai woke up, eyes still closed, a lonely tear escaped and rolled on her cheek, falling on her pillow. She sighed. Finally, she would see him again and, no matter how it was possible, she loved him.

Thus, they were waiting the next time…

.

.

 **A/N:** _Well, it was heart breaking writing this_ _…_ _But oddly I feel better now. I really hope you liked it! Sorry for the little OOCness. Also, s_ _orry for clumsiness and mistakes_ _I may have done, English isn't my first language_ _but I do my best_ _so_ gomen ne _…_ _Feel free to review;_ _I would appreciate if you tell me what you think about it,_ _I need some advice! :) Anyway, t_ _hank you so much for reading! Kiss!_


End file.
